


One Night Stand

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe thinks he's got something good with Sam. But does he? A different look at Changing Channels and Mystery Spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Gabriel arched his back, mouth open in a pleasured gasp. Sam Winchester, possible vessel for dear old Luci was very good at sucking cock. So good, in fact, that Gabriel was afraid that their night would end far sooner than he’d anticipated. Months of waiting patiently weren’t going to be wasted on a _blowjob_. With a smirk he lifted one hand and snapped, growling appreciatively at the sight of Sam stretched out over the bad, naked and tied up juuuuuuuust right. The tables had now turned towards his favor. He licked his lips once in anticipation before leaning in to take a taste. _Oh yes,_ he thought before conjuring up some lube, _this is perfect._  
—  
Except, as it turned out, it wasn’t. He lay there next to Sam, ropes untied, basking in the afterglow as it were when Sam finally spoke. “is this it? Or is there something else you need me to do to bring Dean back?”

And that was it, afterglow ruined. With a frown and a snap, Gabriel sent Sam on his way, and brought Dean back. After all, that had been some damn good sex.

He tried to forget the whole thing, but it wasn’t that easy. They kept crossing paths, and everytime they did, Sam looked thiner, more tired and like he’d given up hope. It was slowly breaking Gabriel’s heart. So he decided to take action.

First he trapped the Winchesters in TV Land, and then he snagged Castiel. After assuring the Seraph that he really meant no harm- he had to swear a Grace oath for that one, since when was Castiel so cynical?- he got right to business. The apocalypse would damage the brothers beyond repair, and Gabriel couldn’t let that happen. Especially since the real Apocalypse wasn’t scheduled to take place for at least another millennia, He knew it- the possible dates were inscribed in his core. He did, after all, have to announce the damn thing. This year wasn’t even remotely close to any possible Apocali.

So, he grabbed Sam away from acting out _Mad Men_ , and Cas grabbed Dean from _White Collar._ They agreed to meet up in six months time with their respective Winchesters, with a possible exception- they were so damn devoted to each other, it’d be hard to keep them apart for very long.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what Cassy planned to do with Dean to convince him to give up hunting and live with him happily ever after, and he really didn’t care. All he cared about was that he had to convince Sam Winchester that he was worthy of an archangel’s love- and of a happily ever after of his own. No more one night stands for either of them.

And he’d have to do it with a genuinely sad lack of bondage. Shame, but it’d come off too much like he was forcing Sam to do his will. He’d have to do this the good ol’ fashioned way.

They’d have to _date._


End file.
